1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game machine which is enabled to designate a desired bet number within a range of the maximum allowable bet number merely by operating bet number designating means by a player in place of inserting game media such as game coins.
2. Description of Related Art
In the prior art, the game machine of this kind is exemplified by a slot machine. In an ordinary slot machine, the game coins can be bet up to the upper limit of a predetermined maximum allowable bet number. This maximum allowable bet number is limited within three for an ordinary game and is limited to one for a high bonus game.
When the player inserts one to three game coins into a coin slot, one or more winning lines are effected according to the bet number. When a game start lever is operated by the player, three rotary cylinders (as will be called the "reels") are rotated altogether to start the game. When the player then depresses stop button switches provided for the individual reels, all these reels are stopped. A prize is awarded when predetermined symbols of the individual reels are arrayed on the effective winning line, so that a predetermined number of game coins are awarded according to the combination of the symbols.
However, the insertion of the game coins into the slot for each game troubles the player who is going to continue a plurality of games. Therefore, the slot machine is provided with a reservoir coin insertion button switch (as will be also called the "bet switch") which can designate the bet number on the basis of the game coins reserved in coin reservoir means in place of the actual insertion of the game coins. This slot machine is known as a slot machine having one bet switch or a slot machine having a plurality of bet switches.
In the slot machine having one bet switch, the bet number is set to "1", when the player depresses the bet switch one time, to "2", when the bet switch is depressed continuously two times, and to "3" when the same is depressed continuously three times. Therefore, the bet switch of the slot machine can be called the depression number counting type capable of counting up the bet number according to the depression number.
In the slot machine having a plurality of bet switches, a predetermined bet number is assigned in advance to each bet switch. This assignment enables the player to bet one coin, when he depresses the bet switch dedicated to the bet number "1", to bet two coins, when the bet switch dedicated to the bet number "2" is depressed, and to bet three coins when the bet switch dedicated to the bet number "3" is depressed.
On the other hand, the slot machine having a plurality of bet switches is exemplified by one having two bet switches: the depression number counting type bet switch; and the dedicated bet switch to which the maximum allowable bet number is assigned in advance. In this slot machine, the bet number can be designated with the number of depressions of the bet switch of the depression number counting type, and the maximum allowable bet number can be designated not only by depressing the dedicated bet switch but also by depressing the bet switch of the depression number counting type a predetermined number of times.
However, the game machine of the prior art presents following problems. If the maximum allowable bet number is designated, the prize probability is also at its maximum. It is, therefore, common for the player to start the game by designating the maximum allowable bet number. Considering this intention of the player, the game machine having one bet switch of the depression number counting type requires a plurality of depressions for designating the maximum allowable bet number. Thus, this depression for each game may be and burdensome to the player.
The aforementioned game machine having the three dedicated bet switches has the disadvantage of increasing the number of parts because of the increase in the number of bet switches.
On the other hand, the slot machine having the bet switch of the depression number counting type and the dedicated bet switch is also problematic due to the increase in the number of parts.